Forever and Always
by SmackersPink
Summary: based off of new moon in the chapter "intruder" when jake comes to talk to bella after their arguement. what if jake imprinted on bella right there? bad summary but plz read! ONE-SHOT! tell me wut cha think!:


_He _left me, now Jacob. Jacob. I broke down and started sobbing. My sun, my happiness. Gone. Left me just like _him. _slowly, my sobbing subsided and the days events caught up to me and I feel asleep.

_Me and Jacob were walking down the beach hand in hand, just watching the waves crash against the shore. All of a sudden jakes hand was ripped from mine and he started shaking uncontrollably. I looked around to see what would cause such a reaction, strolling up the beach was, was Edward. There was a ripping noise, then I was flying through the air, and landed twenty feet from where I was standing. In jakes place was a big, reddish brown, horse sized, wolf. I flicked my gaze over to where Edward was, and found myself starting to hyperventilate. Edward was crouched in a fighting position, his amber eyes locked on the wolves, his perfectly sculpted lips were in a snarl. The wolf mirrored Edward's. They were going to fight. Over me. The wolf was the first to break his stance, with a growl, he leaped and landed where Edward was once standing, Edward anticipating his move leaped right as the wolf landed. The wolf turned and leaped at him again, he was fast but Edward was faster. Edward lunged, missing the wolfs neck by inches. I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. I tried again, " STOP"!!! I screamed. They didn't hear me. Edward lunged and landed on top of him. The wolf tried shaking him off but, no avail. Edward sunk his teeth into the wolfs neck. "JACOB"!!! I cried. He whimpered. Tears were finding there way out of my eyes. " Jake". I sobbed. My sun, my happiness, gone. Someone was shaking me. " leave me alone," " bells" oh that voice. Jacob. My Jacob. I sobbed . The shaking got harder. "bells". wait a minute._ I woke with the start. Tears streaming down my face. I was panting, the shaking had stopped. I looked over to see what was shaking me and was met with anxious, brown eyes. The same brown eyes that, a few hours ago, had been filled with rage. "bells." Jake whispered. " Jake?" I asked not quite sure I was awake.

" yeah honey, its me, I'm here." he replied. " oh, Jake". before he had time to react I flung my arms around him and clung to him. He was so warm. He wasn't wearing a shirt, so I could feel his soft, yet hard, smooth skin through my thin shirt. Jakes arms found their way around my waist and pulled me closer. He buried his face into my hair. " Bella". he breathed. I could feel his warm breath on my neck. I felt a certain pull towards him. Like a magnet, to metal. He pulled back and looked into my eyes. And he stared into them. He looked at me like a blind man seeing the light for the first time, like a mother looks at her newborn child. Love, unconditional love, and adoration, swept into his eyes. I felt my love for him swell. My pain was slowly lifted. I felt safe, I felt protected. He gasped, and muttered a bunch of incoherent words. The only one I picked up on was " imprint". " what does that mean?" I asked, confused. " you're my imprint Bella, I can tell you everything now". and he did. He told me that the stories he told me so long ago on the beach, the ones about the cold ones and the ones of his ancestors. He was a werewolf. He told me everything. And finally he told what an imprint was. "an imprint his how we find mates. Are other half. Soul mate. They'll be anything for them. A brother, A lover, A friend, whatever they want or need. When a werewolf imprints they can deny them nothing. They can tell them everything." he finished his story with a sigh. I processed this slowly. I thought about Edward, and waited for the pain, the agony of remembering him. Nothing came. I thought of Jacob and my heart fluttered. I could feel him looking at him, and I met his eyes. I knew what I wanted. He leaned sown slowly, hesitant until his lips met mine. His lips were warm, and soft. I moved my lips with his. The kiss was slow and loving. His tongue traced my lower lip, asking for entrance, which I granted. I could feel his warm breath in my mouth as his tongue moved with mine in synchronization. I pulled back and looked into his eyes and said, " I love you, Jake" his lips stretched into smile, my smile. His teeth gleaming in the moonlight.

" I love you too, Bella. Forever and always." I smiled snuggled into his chest. I slept the best I ever had in months, because my sun, my Jacob was there to protect me, too love me. Forever and always.


End file.
